


As You Wish

by Luciferous_Lampadomancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Castle AU, Crossdresser!Eren, Knight!Levi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess!Eren, Queen!Petra, Seme Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous_Lampadomancy/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was born a Prince, but his mother wanted a Princess, and Eren was more than willing to fill that role. But now (s)he has to marry someone, and there's a certain knight (s)he's been pining for.<br/>However he doesn't want a Princess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with more off track shit, and I was in desperate need of smut, and my girlfriend requested it, so I wrote some ^-^  
> Just so you know, she wanted this to be titled "The Princess and the Pea" but I just... nah. Sorry!  
> Either way, this is a ton of words for a one-shot in my opinion, and the smut doesn't actually start until a little ways in, so buckle down and enjoy the ride!

I didn’t know what to think. One minute I was a boy, the next, I was Princess Yeager.

  
Queen Petra had always wanted a daughter, and after Jean, and me, she finally got one, but due to unfortunate consequences, she was a still-birth. As a family we grieved for days, months, years even. Until I finally got the courage to ask mother what I had always wished for, to be a princess, and to let my mother get her daughter. At first she scolded me, horrified her darling boy would play such a cruel trick on his mother, but once she saw that I was serious, she agreed; beyond overjoyed she could now have the princess she always wanted.

  
Within a day the entire castle was informed to now refer to me as Princess Eren, and I was transformed by the make-up skills of my mother. I almost didn’t recognize the Eren staring back at me through the shiny metal surface.

  
That was when I was six, and the townspeople had not yet known of my existence. Now, fourteen years later, almost everyone in the castle has been replaced, and only a select few know of who I once was. Levi was not one of them. He was the Queen’s most prized knight, rumored that in battle he has the fight to match that of an entire battalion. Even his skills with a sword alone go unmatched by anyone else, and I’ve long since taken to watching him train his soldiers or just simply train by himself from my balcony.

  
As I neared my twenty-first birthday, the Queen had informed me that I must choose a suitor. And due to my status as a female and a Princess, I would have to marry a man, which she knew wouldn’t bother me as I had never had any interest in women anyway. But she did warn me that I needed to choose a man I was comfortable with sharing my secret with, and a man who was comfortable with never having children of his own.

Mother had asked if I had any suitors in mind, I told her I wanted to marry Levi. A smile ghosted across her lips and she easily nodded her approval and blessing for me to pursue him. As she later confided in me, she had always wished I would choose him. Knowing this, I more frequently tried to court him, and each time was the same result, with the exception of the playful glint in his eyes becoming more and more apparent through his steely gaze and stoic expression.

  
Many a time, I had tried to seduce Levi when I found him in the castle halls by himself. He would always respond the same way, politely asking to be left alone with his beautiful steel blue eyes piercing straight through my emerald ones. The way he said it always gave me a shiver of delight, and I didn’t fight hard to hide it. I wanted him to know how much I wanted him, how much I needed him, and I’m sure he well knows by now.

  
On the day before the Queen would inform him of my choice of a suitor, I decided it was time. Smiling, I searched the hallways for him, admiring the pictures on the stone walls as I walked forward, straight as a bone, smile painted over my blood red lips, short brown locks parted to frame the center of my forehead and accentuate my most beautiful feature, my eyes. The Queen would always ask me to pose for paintings, and then scold the artists for never getting my eye-color right. I didn’t mind, as I knew the only thing that could compare to them would be the emerald jewels that embellish almost everything in my room. The dark mahogany of the furniture was brightened by the exquisite jewels, and the darker tapestry muted it just enough so it wasn’t overpowering. I loved my room, and spent the majority of my time there, painting, day-dreaming, watching Levi from the balcony, and anything else I wished.

  
Eventually I managed to find him, in the corridor between the east wing and the dining hall, a staircase at the end of the it leading upstairs to the second and third floors. He stands peacefully, silently admiring a painting hung on the wall, draped by red sashes. I recognize the picture well, it’s one of the most recent of me, and the sheer size of it is overwhelming, but I’m in love with the blend of colors the artist used, and in my opinion, he’s the closest anyone has gotten to the shade of green trapped in my eyes.

  
“Sir Levi.” I tilt my head ever so slightly in regarding him, my lips drawn in a playful smirk as I draw closer and his gaze moves to me.

  
“Princess Eren,” He bows deeply, turning fully to me, “How may I serve you madam?” He asks his customary question and I come closer, my smirk still ever present. Carefully, when I’m half an arm’s length away, I reach out and trace a finger down the silk cravat around his neck, a gift from myself, and then hold it in my hand, admiring how pristine he keeps it, how even after a year it is still as bright of a white as it was when he first received it. 

  
“Please, Sir Levi, you know I wish for you to adress me as just Eren,” I mumble quietly as my gaze stays on the cravat’s fabric flowing easily across my fingers.

  
“My humble apologies Princess, but I cannot adhere to your request in good conscience.” He bows again and my hand drops from the cravat.

  
“As you wish, Sir Levi.” I nod and regard him silently for a couple moments, taking in the beauty that is him as he stares passively up at me.

  
“Princess, if I may, is there anything you wish of me?” He questions respectfully.

  
“Yes, I wish to tell you a secret.” I smile sweetly and watch the cool blue spark before dulling, but not before I could catch how I could pique his interest so easily.

  
“Of course Princess. Whatever you wish.” He bows again and my head tilts even more.

  
“Come with me, this secret is not meant for other ears.” I whisper with a grin and motion for him to follow me. I lead him silently up the stairs at the end of the hall, and through a couple more hallways until we arrive at the door to my bedroom.

  
“Princess, if I may, are you sure you wish for me to enter your private threshold?” He asks as I open the doors and turn to find him just on the outside of them.

  
“Of course Sir Levi, you may enter.”

  
“Thank you, Princess.”

  
After I shut the doors behind him I freely allow the hunger to show in my eyes as I sweep my gaze up and down his backside, trying to take in every bit of him. From the raven locks cut short at the back of his head, letting the longer strands from the top hang over, to his broad shoulders, to the flat, no doubt toned back, to the plump buttocks, and then down his legs until I have to stop at his feet. I don’t suppress the quiet moan escaping my lips as I move back in front of him, “Sir Levi, may I ask why it is you keep denying my attempts to court you? You have permission to speak freely, we are behind closed doors.”

  
“If I may, Princess, it is due to my desires. I wish not for a female suitor.” He bows politely again, “Now if I could take my leave-“

  
“A female suitor?” I ask for clarification, “Why do you wish not for female?” I smirk and let my eyes shine as I bat my eyelashes at him.

  
“As I said, Princess, it is simply my desires. I am sorry to have upset you-”

  
“But you would do as the Queen told you, correct? If you were asked to marry a female, you would marry a female?” I blink innocently.

  
“Of course,” He nods again, uneasiness ever present now as my grin only grows wider, “it is my duty to serve the Queen, and my own selfish desires are worth nothing if they go against her wishes.”

  
“Sir Levi, may I ask if you remember why I asked you to follow me?” I take a couple smooth steps closer to him.

  
“It is because you wished to share with me a secret, Princess.” I watch his adam’s apple bob as he swallows, no doubt from nervousness.

  
“Correct.” I grin and close the distance between us, “I wish to inform you that I am not a female, but a male.” I can tell he holds back a gasp of shock, but manages to compose himself.

  
“Surely you are mistaken Princess,” He regards me critically, no doubt looking for anything that would prove that I am lying, and finding nothing, I have gotten too good at hiding my true identity, “If you would be so kind as to let me take my leave now,”

  
“I am not mistaken.” I say proudly, confidently, “Sir Levi, I am a male, and I can show you.” I drive my stare into his, willing him to believe me.

  
“Princess, that won’t be necessary.” He tries to reason, but I am already undoing the front ribbon of my dress, letting the green fabric fall off my upper chest and bunch up at the waist, staying bunched up there so the dress doesn't completely fall off, and then undoing my corset from underneath as well to expose my chest, my male chest. I watch as Levi intakes a sharp breath and sweeps his gaze multiple times over my smooth, toned skin. Smirking, I watch hungrily as his black pupils slowly start to corrupt the steely blue of his iris the more he stares at me.

  
“Do you believe me now, Sir Levi?” I ask cheekily, and brush a hand down my toned stomach, sucking in a breath as it flexes and I shiver to my own touch.

  
“I-I.. yes.” Levi mumbles finally, wrenching his gaze back up to mine.

  
“You said you desired not for a female suitor, so could I assume you would prefer a male one?" I pause, "Permission to speak freely still stands.”

  
“If I were to be honest, Princess-”

  
“Eren” I correct him softly.

  
“Eren,” He nods with a shaky breath, “If I were to be honest, yes, I would prefer a male suitor.”

  
I nod to this, “Do I please you now then?” I ask quietly and watch the faintest of nods which in turn boosts my confidence immensely, “You may touch my body, Sir Levi, I grant you permission.”

  
"Eren, are you..." He pauses to gulp and flicks his gaze across my chest again before looking up, "Are you sure, you wish for this?"

  
I blink once, "Have I not been courting you and watching you from afar for the past three years for nothing?" I counter and bring a hand up to brush across his cheek, loving how his eyelids flutter. I can tell he's trying ever so hard to keep his composure, "Sir Levi, my mother has asked me to choose a suitor, someone who would be comfortable in knowing my secret, and that I cannot bear child." I smile warmly, "Sir Levi, you have made me feel like I have never imagined and cannot ever hope to explain. I had wished you to be my suitor regardless." I pause contemplating my next words, "But with your confession of wishing for a male suitor, I can only hope I have pleased you with my secret, and you can find more than happiness with me. The Queen will announce that you will be wed to me tomorrow, and I will always be Princess Eren, as that's how the townspeople know me. However, I wished more than anything I could have a suitor that wished for not just Princess Eren, but for just Eren, the male behind the makeup and dress as well."

  
"Does permission to speak freely still stand?"

  
"Of course."

  
"Eren, I will say now that the only reason behind me turning you down day after day, was due to what I believed to be your female status. But these past few days, I've noticed subtle things, your eyes seem more natural, your voice lowering ever so slightly, and I will admit, I was curious, and a part of me hoped that what I was thinking you could possibly have been hinting at was true. I hoped-"

  
"Sir Levi. What is it you wish?" I ask, my eyes shining brightly, closing the distance even more.

  
"I wish to be your suitor, Eren." The blue flash slightly brighter.

  
"What else?" I press, leaning down slightly so my nose is all but brushing against his, feeling his hot breath speed up and fan over my lips.

  
"I wish to be _yours_ , Eren." His voice has dropped considerably and his pupils are almost completely blown by now, “I wish for you to claim me, in more than just by being bonded by a wedding-”

  
I whine in relief and cut him off again, finally allowing myself what I've wanted to do ever since I first laid eyes on him. Tilting my head to the side I mold my lips to his, mouthing them gently, causing a moan to leave both of our mouths at the release, and we both take that chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue invades my mouth and I melt, allowing him to take control before I push it back into his, letting myself taste him for the first time. _Metallic almost, bitter, but with a hint of sweet. Absolutely intoxicating._

  
I gasp into his mouth when his hands find their way to my chest, the cool fingers running across the lean muscle and then down to hold at the significant dip of my waist, something I always admired as it made me look more feminine, and in my opinion, more beautiful. At my gasp, he moves his lips down, kissing the line of my jaw and then moving to mouth at my neck, sucking at the soft skin gently, not enough to leave a lasting mark though.

  
"Eren," he whispers lowly, his breath on my saliva coated skin making me shiver in pleasure, "What is it, you want from me?" He asks almost silently in between each kiss.

  
"I wish to make you mine... I want to claim you, prove that all these years I have given you myself, you are willing to allow me to take you as well." I groan softly and find myself pawing at his still clothed chest. He wears not his chain mail armor, but instead, as he was not training or in battle, he wore simple clothes. He had told me before that he cared not for the rich silks and capes, and fancy clothing worn by most people in this castle, but rather preferred simple dress. A white collared shirt with buttons running up the front, tucked into a pair of gray trousers which in turn were tucked neatly into knee height brown boots with a slight heel to them. Over the shirt he wore a deep burgundy vest that also buttoned twice up the center, the deep v-neck perfectly framing his cravat. Carefully I loosen it from around his neck and remove it, then make quick work of the buttons on the vest. He helps me get it off by shrugging his shoulders even though his mouth has now moved onto my own shoulders and has started gently nipping the skin, making me shudder with each tiny bite. I try desperately to focus on getting his shirt off as well, though I find it difficult with how much my fingers fumble and shake in anticipation.

  
"L-Levi," I whine and one of my hands moves to his chin and forces his lips back up to meet mine and I hungrily chew and suck on them, my other hand running my fingers through his undercut, loving the difference between the feeling of the shorter strands and the longer ones. He seems to take the hint and finishes taking his shirt off himself, tossing it in the opposite direction I tossed his vest. Groaning against his lips I move my hand from his chin and let it trace the defined muscles spread across his chest, carved by sheer determination and willpower along with skill and bravery. But no masterpiece is true without its flaws, and as my fingers continue to roam the canvas of pale skin, I come across many nicks and bumps and divots of scars that litter his torso and back from battle. Not that I mind, in fact, I prefer it that way, and to prove it, I grab his hand and tug, "Come." I whisper and lead him to my bed, climbing on after and then draping the silken curtains around us to give our space a sensual darkness to it.

  
"Eren..." His voice is breathless, wavery, but above all, deep and as smooth as the sheets beneath my fingers, "May I ask you something?" He gulps, and I can see nervousness on his features, so I attempt to soothe his worries with a hand on his chest, gently pressing him down until he's lying before me, my legs straddling his as I take in all his beauty has to offer me.

  
"You may." I confirm and lean down over him, running my tongue and lips lovingly over the scars covering him that I found with my fingers, proving to him how much I appreciate every detail, every inch of him, "Levi, you are a masterpiece... I wish to paint you one day," I murmur as I feel one of his hands slip into my hair, and gently scratching at my scalp causing a pleasured groan to rumble in my throat, "Would that be to your liking?"

  
"Of course Eren, it would be an honor to be the subject of one of your magnificent works of art," he pauses and I stop my affections to glance up at him, my chin resting just above his navel and my hands on his hips, my thumbs rubbing teasing circles above the waistline of his trousers.

  
"You are already the subject of many, I would just wish to paint a formal portrait for you." I let my head fall to the side so it's now resting on my cheek, "What is it you wanted to ask?"

  
He swallows again, but remains collected, "I wished to ask if you were most certain you were in fact a man?"

  
A smirk plays on my lips as I regard him, noticing the hidden intention immediately behind his nervousness, “Oh, you want proof? Evidence?” My smirk grows wider as I sit up and pull him up as well, “See for yourself then.” I whisper dreamily and grab hold of his fingers, bringing them to my waist yet again, to the bunched up fabric of the dress held up only by the light green sash complimenting the dark green on the dress at the top of the skirt, “Take it off.” I whisper in his ear and accompany it with a nibble as well.

  
He gasps and shivers, so I milk hearing that wonderful voice by continuing to nibble his ear, "As you wish...” He breathes out harshly, bringing his fingers to the sash, and deftly untying it and simply letting gravity do the rest of the work for him as the dress slides off me. I watch his features slowly turn to a frown as he believes he's been deceived, eyes locking on the silk panties that cover and hide the bulge that I know he wants to see, giving the false impression that I am not actually a male, "Eren..." He whispers gravely, bringing his eyes back up to mine and I can see both his anger and pain there despite the blank look he gives me.

  
"Keep going." I urge, the smile still stained on my face. He regards me coldly at first, but curiosity corrupts him and he brings his hands back to the waistline of the panties, and slowly tugs them down. I grin as I watch his eyes bulge again to what he finds, until the realization hits him and he visibly flinches.

  
“H-how did you- doesn’t that hurt?!” He gasps and cringes, his entire body shuddering as I giggle and reach down to remove my “proof” from where it was tucked between my ass cheeks and out of the way so it wouldn’t randomly decide to pop up and completely blow my cover.

  
“At first? Yea, a little. It was more uncomfortable than anything else really. But I’ve been doing it since eight... so I’m used to it by now.” I smile and gently stroke myself a couple times, sighing to the feeling of having it freed, as it was growing quite uncomfortable the longer this progressed and the harder I got. I don’t pay attention to myself for very long though, and instead lick my lips and feel no shame as I adamantly direct my gaze to the space between Levi’s legs, undressing him mentally and imagining what kind of pretty cock could be hiding from me within the gray fabric.

  
My thoughts being somewhere else, I moan loudly when I feel his hand on me, taking up where my own hand left off, using long, fluid strokes to get me ever harder, but not enough to give me nearly what I want, “Hnnnn~” I bit my lip harshly and shut my eyes to the feeling his calloused hands bring to the sensitive skin, now twisting his wrist with every stroke to heighten my awareness, “L-Levi~” I sigh out and open my eyes again, looking down to find his eyes searching for mine.

  
“Is this alright, Eren?” He asks softly, hand never ceasing its movements, making my mind hazy.

  
“Y-yes…” I whimper and reach forward to card my hands through his hair again, our gazes still locked on each other’s. All I can think about is how different his hand on me feels from my own, how rough the friction is, yet how gentle the moments are, just as I imagined it. I break our gaze by shutting my eyes to let out another moan and shiver again. I open them again to the sound of shuffling and find Levi on his knees right in front of me, and he swallows my gasp of surprise when his lips again press harshly against mine. It doesn’t silence me however and I whimper my pleasure into his mouth even more as he takes control, taking advantage of my distraction and exploring my mouth with his tongue. He laps at a spot on the roof of my mouth and I all but melt, groaning out and pulling away from him and burying my face instead into the side of his neck, kissing sloppily as he continues to jerk me off.

  
“Lee~” I roll my hips into his hand, impatient now with the slow movements and desperately craving more, “Lee-vi” I whine and then bring my fingers down to the drawstring at his pants, moving my head so my forehead rests on his shoulder as my hands fumble with untying it. I get annoyed pretty quickly with it though and dip my head down, sliding along the bed so that he lets go of me and my elbows hold me up right over where I want to be. Smirking I kiss the prominent bulge in my face and with one hand bring one of Levi’s to my hair. Once I feel him grab hold of my head I latch onto him through the fabric, rasping my tongue over him and mouthing, sucking harshly, loving the sound of him coming undone as I glance up and see his head thrown back, his pale neck exposed and ripe for marking. _Not yet_ , I remind myself with a smile, slowing my licking and dragging my tongue from between his balls all the way up the tent and then kissing the tip once more, _I’ll wait until he’s officially mine._

  
“E-ren, hahhh~” Levi pants when my mouth leaves him be, only for me to finally undo the string at his waist, and slide down the fabric, grinning evilly when I find no undergarments underneath, just his pretty little cock bouncing up and curving proudly against his abs. I can’t help it, and I lean down again, and lick a long line up the vein on the underside, hands sliding up his thighs, and then slowly encroaching higher as my mouth licks past the tip, and then continues in a line up his chest, and past his neck until I’m panting onto his plush, swollen red lips, his body pinned beneath mine by my hands at his shoulders. 

  
“Levi, are you sure you wish for this?” I ask silently, refraining from continuing anything else until I receive conformation. He nods once quickly, “I need words Levi.” I tell him, shaking considerably with the effort of holding back, and I can tell he is too with the way he’s squirming under me, “You do not have to, you will receive no consequences for turning me down-“

  
“No!” He whimpers and shakes his head vehemently, “No Eren, I wish for you, I wish to be your suitor, I wish for you to-“ He groans deep in his throat, his voice cut off when I grind my hips harshly down on his, “Mmmmnnnn~” His head tosses to the side as I continue the rolling of my hips, my own moans complimenting his as we bask in the sweet friction our throbbing members give each other, “E-Ere-mmm!” He whimpers and grabs at my arm, then moving his palm to my chest and shoving me off, “I-I’m going to finish if you keep that up...” He gasps and lets a long whine leave him and I nod in understanding, as I could feel it too. I take a couple deep breaths to steady myself before I lean over him again and reach behind my pillow until I find the small glass bottle I was looking for.

  
“Oil,” I whisper when he looks up curiously and I uncork the bottle, “I don’t want you to feel any pain, only pleasure Levi. Understand?” I whisper and he nods. Nodding I pour a liberal amount of the golden tinted liquid onto my fingers and spread it around to warm it up, “Spread your legs and wrap them around me…” I instruct as I move between them and then feel his ankles lock at the small of my back. Satisfied I bring my oil slicked fingers to the crease of his ass and slide a finger through the crack first, watching his reaction carefully. I’ve done this to myself before, and I know I’m capable of taking three of my own fingers now, but at first it was hard to get past two before I lost it. I want to make sure Levi is okay throughout the entire thing because I know how weird it feels at first.

  
Gently I bring my index finger to his entrance and feel him tense up, so I stroke the inside of his thigh soothingly as I continue to circle around the hole, “Relax… It’ll feel weird, but it’ll hurt if you tense up.” I tell him quietly and he nods, trying to steady his breath, “That’s it… just breathe…” I whisper and push in the first finger, pausing when he tenses up involuntarily, but soon relaxes again enough for me to continue until I’m at the third knuckle, “Good… How do you feel?”

  
“Weird…” I feel him experimentally clench himself around my finger, “But at the same time it feels... good…” He whispers and I smile, wiggling my finger back and forth slightly before moving it in and out. This makes him moan again, and soon enough he’s moving his hips back onto my finger, “Mmmmm~more Eren... please...” He whines and I comply, taking my finger out and then slowly pushing the second finger in with it. This time he bites his lip and throws his head back again, his back arching. I pause once both fingers are fully in until I feel him relax again, and I start to scissor my fingers inside him, trying to stretch him out as much as I can. Just as with the first finger, he starts rutting back on the two, until suddenly a screech rings out through the room and I stop completely, watching him in worry in fear I hurt him somehow, but once I see his gaze, wild with pleasure I know it was the exact opposite.

  
“D-do that again-Ahh!” He yells even louder this time when I press my fingers up in a "come here" motion as I did just before and he squirms, rutting down on them harder and faster, “More… Eren, m-more.” He gasps and I add a couple more drops of oil to my fingers before slowly pushing the third in, immediately searching for that spot that made him scream again, and within seconds I do find it. I only press into it a couple times before I continue stretching him out as he continues to move my fingers in and out of him on his own, whining each time they crash back into him, “Ereh- Eren…Erennn~” He gasps out between breaths, and as much as I enjoy the sight, a harsh throb from my own length brings me back to what I intended to do in the first place, “Er-eren-Eren I’m so close~”

  
“Shhh-” I whisper and slide my fingers out of him and love the sound of his frustrated and needy whine, “Hold on Levi, I’m going to make you feel like you never have before...” I sigh as I shiver to the cold of the oil on my warm length, but within seconds it’s the same temperature again as I stroke myself a couple times to make sure I’m sufficiently covered enough. The last thing I want is for this to hurt in any way for him. Once I deem myself ready, I line myself up, holding his hips to steady myself and him, “You ready?” I ask in final conformation.

  
“Yes, please Eren, please I need you-mmmmmm!” He groans when I start to push in and just like before I wait patiently until he relaxes before continuing the progress, steadily and slowly until, with a small grunt from me after Levi uses his feet at my back to shove me forward, my hips are flush against his ass. I shiver as he clenches around me again, the movement sending waves of pleasure coursing through me, and I have to suppress the urge to do what I want until I know he’s okay.

  
“I… It’s in, right?” He asks, breathless, and leans up on his elbows to see for himself, looking down and finding me fully sheathed inside him, before falling back with a contented sigh and squirming a bit, “Move Eren-” He groans after a couple seconds and I more than happily attend to his wishes, sliding out slightly before rolling my hips sharply and slamming myself back in, earning myself a quiet gasp from him. Smirking slightly, I do it again, this time sliding farther out as I keep my hands on his waist to keep him in place. I keep the agonizingly slow pace up for a couple more seconds, making sure he’s okay, but after a couple more he’s practically sobbing beneath me, begging for me to go faster.

  
How could I not listen to him? “Hnn- mmm-nnn” I grit my teeth but the sounds make it past them anyway. Greedily I speed up, now with permission granted as I look down and watch myself disappear into the tight heat, searching, thrusting until finally-

  
“EREN!” He screams again and I grin, speeding up even more and aiming for that one spot, over and over again, leaning over him and lavishing his chest with sloppy kisses, feeling him thrash and flail beneath me, overcome with sensation as he continues to whimper and whine and mewl my name, over and over again. Soon enough I find myself whispering his name as well into his chest, thrusting even harder as he’s started to move back against me as well. The sound of the squelches of oil and the slap of skin fill the air but along with that is the musky scent of the impurity we are committing simply by being two men like this. But neither of us care, all we know, all _I_ know is I can feel it building up in me, I can feel it coming, and one of my hands goes to Levi’s length, pumping it in time with my hips moving myself in and out of him. “Eren-Eren I’m cl-close! Eren!” and I look up just in time to see his flushed face freeze in a silent scream and then feel him tense as the white liquid shoots out and splatters across both his chest in mine as I continue to stroke him through it, my own release sneaking up on me when I feel him squeeze down hard on me inside him. I thrust in even deeper before letting go, a long moan accompanying it as I ride myself out with a couple more shallow thrusts.

  
The both of us just pant for a couple seconds after, absolutely exhausted, letting the sensations fade and give us the ability to function again. With a deep breath I slip myself out of him and then collapse to his side, smiling like an absolute idiot.

  
“Levi?” I finally find my voice and I turn my head on one of the pillows to face him.

  
“Hmm?” He turns to me as well, and I pause, just taking a moment to appreciate the glazed over look in his eyes, and how relaxed he looks. This is the first time I’ve ever seen the stoic Knight look so… peaceful, and vulnerable…

  
“Are you happy, Levi?” I reach a hand over to him and brush my thumb across his cheek amorously.

  
“Eren, I couldn’t be happier.” He whispers and leans over, stealing a small peck on my lips and I find myself smiling too much to kiss him back, “I had both my wishes fulfilled when I long ago decided they were impossible.” I watch his lips twitch into a smile as well.

  
“Tomorrow I’ll be a Princess again.” I say quietly, searching his eyes to see his reaction, hoping he won’t reject that idea.

  
“And I love Princess Eren just as much as Prince Eren.” He whispers in response and his smile grows, prompting mine to as well.

  
“Promise me something Levi?”

  
“Mm?”

  
“Accept to be my suitor tomorrow?” I grin cheekily and he deadpans and flips, turning his back to me and burrowing under the sheets of my bed.

  
“As you wish, Princess.” Comes his muffled reply. My face softens, and even if it wasn't an invitation, I take it as one either way and wrap an arm around his waist, curling myself around him and tangling my legs with his. I fall asleep with my face pressed into his neck, and when I wake up the next morning, I find his hand enlaced with mine, him still sleeping soundly.


End file.
